cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lord Voss
Everyone in Avalanche knows him, everyone loves him. He is known mostly as a stormtrooper, as many pictures pretaining to him indicate. He is a respected elder in all of Avalanche and will never be forgotten. Founder, first Great Lord, and first Avalanchian to be personified as a Star Wars figure. Ladies and Gentlemen of Planet Bob, this is the history of Lord Voss Young Vossy Like all great leaders, Lord Voss started small, but he did not join a small alliance. His first one was LoSS, who helped greatly with his growth. Voss quickly became a strong nation capable of being a leader. He also had a substancial knowledge for the game, so being a leader was no large task for him. Avalanche: The Construction Lord Voss knew a number of CN members in real life. His friend, FenrirAssault of Atlantis, was the one that came up with the idea that they should have their own alliance. The idea was building off of Fenrir, Voss, Mattea, valves, Joshus, Mungo, GDaySoccer20, and Jakeland. It seemed that Mattea's idea of the alliance being called FIRM was going to last. That is, until future user Archadia came up with the name "Avalanche" from a Final Fantasy reference. The charter was supplied by Fenrir and was edited and critiqued by Mattea and Voss. Soon, the first Avalanche Charter was agreed upon by the three. The next step was to elect a government. Though no positions were uncontested, most were obvious in who would win. For example, it was obvious that Lord Voss, with his tremendous respect to become the first Avalanche Great Lord. After the first elections were over, valves left the alliance for Ragnarok, leaving Fenrir with his position of Lord of War. The players were set and the alliance finally Delcared their Existance, with Lord Voss's signature proudly superceding the others on the First Avalanche Constitution. Avalanche: The ride Throughout the history of Avalanche, Lord Voss was always there. Though he did not post as much as he used to as Great Lord, anytime he posted, the entire alliance listened. Lord Voss served as all of the Lordships as well as Senator for at least one term. He also acted as Avalanche's First Bank Nation, giving more aid than any other Avalanche nation. Lord Voss was known and loved by all of Avalanche and their friends. But like everyone has their primes, everyone loses them. The Voss Dark Ages Present day, the only Avalanche founders remaining are Lord Voss, Mattea, valves, Minion Rouse (formerly Jakeland), and Arborder (formerly Joshus). Lord Voss approached these friends and said to them "I have done all I can for this alliance, and can do nothing more." At that time, Senator Voss resigned from his government positon. It was to the understanding of most Avalanchians that Voss would be back sometime, for they believed that Voss's absense was caused by a computer malfunction that was taking a while to fix. The truth was that Voss had the capability to return shortly after resigning, but he chose not to. He had lost his interest for the game. Avalanchians beg him to return, but their pleas are not heard. Despite his government resignation, Lord Voss still exists. He does everything he is asked to do, though he does it in silence. It is uncertain whether or not Voss will ever be the Voss he once was. More likely than not, Voss will die a quiet death as he loses his taste for the game completely. Lord Voss will always be remembered, the Stormtrooper that caused the wonder that is Avalanche Category:Leaders